Diaster: A Graystripe fanfic
by Remedyleaf
Summary: When disaster strikes, can Graystripe survive?
1. Prolog

**Hello! This is my first Warriors Fan-fic! So go easy on me! I don't know if anyone has had this idea before, and if so, I'm sorry! I thought I made this up myself. Note* I do not own Warriors or any of the characters written by Erin Hunter.**

Disaster: a Graystripe Fan-fic

Prolog

The slender silver tabby looked down from the stars, her eyes pricked with angry tears,

"Too soon," she whispered, "Too soon…"

The wind blew, and a light brown tabby tom with a twisted jaw padded up. He brought a presence, and the silver she-cat started to look up, and blink away her tears.

"Little one, you know that your love is safe, and yet you continue to fret. I don't understand, he will be with you one day." The tom began cautiously, noting the tender subject,

"But father, I miss him so! And our kits, they never got to have a mother!" the silver tabby bowed her head in shame, and more tears streaked her cheeks,

Not knowing how to respond this, the tom whisked away, nodding to a young cat hiding in the shadows.

" My father is with his clan, and my brother is with his tribe, they are both safe, what more could you ask for?" the silver-gray tabby she-cat asked, slipping from behind some holly bushes.

The older she cat gave a hard look at the young one- her chin quivering-and whispered, "But I can see your father's fate, and I know what how near the disaster is!"


	2. Allgainces

**Okay, so how was the prolog? Do you know who the cats were?**

**Thanks for the review Shadefall! I'll try and keep the rest clear!**

Allegiances

Thunderclan

Leader: Firestar-ginger tom with a flame-colored pelt

Deputy: Brambleclaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice, Jaypaw

Warriors (toms and she-cats without kits)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Foxpaw

Dustpelt-dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Cloudtail- long -haired white tom

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Hollypaw

Sorreltail-tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Poppypaw

Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches

Ashfur-pale gray (with darker flecks) tom, dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Lionpaw

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Icepaw

Birchfall-light brown tabby tom

Graystripe- long- haired gray tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mouswhisker- gray-and-white tom

Apprentices (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

Cinderpaw-gray tabby she-cat

Honeypaw- light brown tabby she-cat

Poppypaw- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lionpaw- golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Hollypaw- black she-cat with green eyes

Jaypaw- gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Foxpaw- reddish tabby tom

Icepaw- white she-cat

Queens (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Ferncloud- pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat, green eyes

Daisy- cream-colored long-furred cat from the horse place, mother of Spiderleg's kits: Rosekit (dark cream she-cat) and Toadkit (black-and-white tom)

Millie- silver tabby she-cat, former kittypet, expecting Graystripe's kits

Elders (former warriors and queens, now retired)

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat

Shadowclan

Leader: Blackstar- large white tom with huge jet-black paws

Deputy: Russetfur- dark ginger she-cat

Medicine cat: Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

Warriors:

Oakfur- small brown tom

Rowanclaw-ginger tom

Smokefoot- black tom

Apprentice, Owlpaw

Ivytail- white-and-tortoiseshell she-cat

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Crowfrost- black-and-white tom

Apprentice, Olivepaw

Kinkfur-tabby-she cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

Apprentice, Scorchpaw

Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

Apprentice, Redpaw

Queens

Tawnypelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes (mother of Rowancla's kits, Tigerkit, Flamekit, Dawnkit)

Snowbird-pure white she-cat

Elders

Cederheart-dark gray tom

Tallpoppy- long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

Windclan

Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom

Deputy: Ashfoot-gray she-cat

Warriors

Tornear-tabby tom

Crowfeather-dark gray tom

Apprentice,Heatherpaw

Owlwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Whitetail-small white she-cat

Apprentice, Breezepaw

Nightcloud-black she-cat

Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Dewspots-spotted gray tabby she-cat

Willowclaw-gray she-cat

Antpelt- brown tom with one black ear

Emberfot-gray tom with two dark paws

Apprentice, Sunpaw

Queens

Gorsetail-very pale gray-and-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Thistlekit, Sedgekit, and Swallowkit

Elders

Morningflower- very old tortoiseshell queen

Webfoot-dark gray tabby tom

Riverclan

Leader: Leopardstar- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat

Deputy: Mistyfoot-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Mothwing-dappled golden she-cat

Apprentice, Willowpaw

Warriors

Blackclaw-smoky black tom

Voletooth-small brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Minnowpaw

Reedwhisker- black tom

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Pebblepaw

Beechfur-light brown tom

Rippletail-dark gray tabby tom

Dawnflower-pale gray she-cat

Dapplenose-mottled gray she-cat

Pouncetail-ginger-and-white tom

Mintfur-light gray tabby tom

Apprentice, Nettlepaw

Otterheart-dark brown she-cat

Pinefur-very short- haired tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Robinpaw

Rainstorm-mottled gray-blue tom

Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat

Apprentice, Copperaw

Queens

Graymist-pale gray tabby, mother of Sneezekit and Mallowkit

Icewing-white cat with blue eyes, mother of Beetlekit, Pricklekit, Petalkit, and Grasskit

Elders

Heavystep- thickset tabby tom

Swallowtail-dark tabby she-cat

Stonestream-gray tom

The Tribe of Rushing Water

Prey-Hunters (toms and she-cats responsible for providing food) 

Brook Where Small Fish Swim (Brook)- brown tabby she-cat

Stomfur-dark gray tom with amber eyes, formerly of Riverclan

Cats outside Clans

Sol- brown-and tortoiseshell long- haired tom with pale yellow eyes

**These are the Allegiances for Power Of Three: Eclipse**


	3. The 2nd loss

**Okay first official chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Note that it's from Silverstream's point of view in Eclipse, chapter 11, and page 154. Again, I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

Silverstream's point of view.

I looked down at Graystripe, he was anxious and had just growled at Jaypaw to safe Millie, not the kits, if anything went wrong. _No, Jaypaw needs to save the kits!_ I thought to myself.

So I whispered in Jaypaw's mind, using my Starclan ways,

"You must save the kits, if one life must be taken!"

Jaypaw's point of view

Graystripe's memory shot through me, and the horrific image of the silver she-cat and the blood made me shiver.

"_An old mate?"_ I guessed in my mind as a voice suddenly came to me,

"You must save the kits, if one life must be taken!"

This is what I brought with me in my mind as I race in with Leafpool.

Millie's Point of view

The spasms racked through me, and I could barely breathe, I managed to croak out, "Where's Graystripe?"

Though I had no idea what the answer was because the first kit slid out, pain shot through me and I screamed,

Jaypaw's point of view

"Graystripe!" Millie yowled, as another kit slipped out, which I began to lick,

Immediately Graystripe was inside, hurriedly trying to calm his mate as she cried out in pain from the third kit.

Daisy quickly began to lick the third kit as Millie continued to scream,

"I don't understand! There are no more kits!" I heard Leafpool shout, and her panic blew through me,

Quietly I placed my tail on Graystripe's shoulder,

"Millie's dying, let her go…"

Leafpool's Point of View

On Millie's last ragged breath, Graystripe yowled in shock and misery. It took all my strength to pull him from his dead mate, and out of the nursery, there he collapsed, and I quickly shouted to Jaypaw,

"Have Daisy start nursing the kits, and bring Millie out here." I whispered, but I knew Jaypaw heard.

Jaypaw struggled to carry Millie, but the limp queen finally made it to the clearing.

The clan gaped in shock, and I could here Daisy struggling to calm her kits that had witnessed it all.

**Now do you understand the title? Please review and I'll try to have more chapters soon!**


End file.
